Things starting to get rough
by hi2b2
Summary: This is a story created by me based on black rock shooter 'Innocent Soul'. Please read and review. I want to get this as good as I can. Also please tell me whether I should continue this story or not for I don't know whether it appeals to you. The most people who say win. If there is the most people saying that I should continue then I will continue.
1. Another wierd soul has arived

_Up on top the mountain they waited. Waiting for the day when they would be released from there prison; or was it that they waited for the time when they could shed blood once more._

* * *

"Rock! HEY ROCK! GET UP FOR THE L" cut short the snake choked as he was lifted into the air with steady yet unyielding hands.

"Look the snake can seemingly talk. Let us see if we can bring this guy back to our small cottage _hmmmm_? Maybe he would entertain us more than those filthy people. And if he doesn't than we can always have the chance of killing and eating him. I bet he would taste good don't you think." Looking over to this tall framed beast something in the dark ways chuckled loud and hard; Ron could hardly figure out whether they were human, stagnated souls or something else.

"you always was the brightest in are family" The tall framed figure flinched as the other one came out of his hiding place. " that is a great idea, but what are we going to do with the _girl?_ Kill her?"

With a swift motion the tall one moved to the other side in order to examine the girl on the ground. " She does seem to strong, tis but would be a waist if we kill her. Maybe when she wakes we may put her to work. Yes that's it; she could help us kill every little thing in the town below us! once more blood shed will rise. There is one thing that I find quite curious though, why might this girl have been walking around with this snake. Seems kind of off doesn't it." The face of the tall figure came into view as it hit a ray from the street lights. It was blank, just skin, it was flat. You could tell it was thinking hard for its face scrunched up. Then a slit appeared below the middle of the blank face. It revealed shard fangs that seemed to have years worth of biting through flesh and bone. " do you think that maybe this girls snake is her pet. or maybe its her weapon." Poor Ron was twisted and turned in so many ways he couldn't remember the individual agony from all of them. It seemed as though they were studying him. Trying to figure out what he is. He couldn't bare it any more; swinging his head around Ron barely reached his target. When he bit into the flesh of his holder its stone like features objected.

"Aw look. He seems to want to play is that it." the figure holding him now towered over him "indeed friend, he does seem to want that." The grip hardened making it ever so painful with each breath Ron took. " Lets take him to our cottage on the mountain before we play, bring the girl too."

* * *

Later as the sun started to rise. Ron awoke in a cage on what seemed to be a mountain towering over the city below. Looking around he saw Rock ,still unconscious, and on the floor. He found no sign of the aggressors from last night. They seemed to have disappeared. The room looked like it was falling apart. All the walls were peeling off and some of the roof that held the room together seemingly broke. Not the most appealing place ever. Ron sighed and looked at the cages front to see if it was locked. It pushed right open seemingly beckoning for him. He decided to exit even if it was trapped.

He looked at the table he was on. It looked like it was a butchers table; very disgusting thoughts of what happened on this table shot through his head as he slithered. Ron shivered at those terrible thoughts. He didn't want to become what was chopped up on that table. Moving ever so carefully over to where Rock laid Ron had then got on top of the unconscious figure.

"Rock, come on wake up! A stupid punch to your head shouldn't have knocked you out this cold! Wake up, I know your faking it!" Ron had reached through the thoughts of rock as she slowly rolled into consciousness. Her eyes lids started to rise and her fingers twitched but she didn't quite get far. Ron figured he would have to do that again. Many minutes pasted with Ron yelling at the girl below. Slowly again she came, Her eyes came wide open with a wild look in them. The fire light in the left eye once again and she sat up looking around.

* * *

Rock couldn't believe she was knocked out so cold. She was taken by surprise. Never has this happened to her before.

* * *

Rock jumped up. She grabbed Ron and ran to the door. She took the nob and turned it yet it resisted. She shook it hard to the point where you would think it would come off but the nob didn't. "Ron."

The snake nodded and turned into a huge cannon. Rock fit her left arm in it and backed away from the door. Aiming at the central point of the door she launched the attack. The ray shot strait at the door seemingly powerful enough to destroy a building. when it collided with it the beem shot off and dissipated in many directions.

Shocked and with out words Rock went down to her knees. She dropped the cannon and let it turn back into Ron. Crazy thought started to go through her head as she thought of whether or not she could escape and how she would if she had the ability to escape. The snake decided to leave Rock alone to her thoughts as he went around to figure out how that door could of deflected the beem so easily. He slithered over to the other corners of the hut to see if anything is out of place and surly there was...

* * *

Tell me if I should continue this or not. Sorry if I'm not good at the writing for I never been good at English writing. If you want you can give me snitches I should fix that are in the story and constructive criticism. I have not been on fan fiction for along time now so I would like to get more use to it. I use to have many other stories but I deleted them for I saw fit that they shouldn't be there. Tell me what you think.


	2. The discovery

The corners (if you could call them that) were rounded. The air was stiffened to the stiffness of metal right next to the corner. Ron felt the pressure knew not to get any closer. It was some kind of mechanical trap system that seemed to have the ability to warp air and space. He knew not of anything like this so at first he thought it was something pulled out of the imagination of the stagnated souls. But the more he looked at it the more genuine the corner device seemed. It was such strange invention if it was one for no other stagnated soul had ever come up with something as advanced as that. Heck, they only knew ( most of them anyways, some are special) magic and changing of shapes. Those who did build contraptions haven't gone so far as build something as advanced as a cheese cutter.

* * *

_This was above all thoughts of stagnated souls._ Ron had thought to himself._ We must be dealing with a bigger threat... but what could this threat be? _

* * *

The snake slithered over to the slaughtering table and climbed up on to the top. He took a long gaze out the "window" and realized based on what he saw that they weren't even in the middle world hazama any more. They were some where else. He could tell by the trees and how they looked, they had black tints and seemed to be more painted then anything else. He also noticed that instead of white beyond his sight it was black. Like a underworld black. With out this little creaton world they would be in almost internal darkness instead of white or blank. The world also seemed to be shifting, changing, going on its own path as if it was seperating from something. but what? now that was the real question. What was it that this world is doing. was doing. is going to do. So many pure questions with only a single answer of 3 words. I, don't, know.

* * *

Ron knew how they were trapped. There were contraptions at each end of the room that warped the time, space and air of the sides of the room. In this it creates an almost impenetrable wall of air and space that bends around the walls blocking anything from getting in. What he didn't know was why? and how did they end up _in _here if it doesn't allow anything in or out of its walls. He could explain some of it, they could of been tossed in then the contraptions activated but then based on the mechanical engineering of those you would have to press them to activate them. So that would only mean that who ever made it must still be in the cabin right now!

* * *

Against the dumb struck agony of the unknown the snake slithered off the table. Heslowly approached the other side of the cabin. Using the utmost care and stealth to get over. As he went over the temperature seemed to go down. mystified by the feeling the snake moved back and found that the temperature heated up. Different temperatures meant different places. different places means that there could be different things. He started to go farther but stopped when the temperature reached its icy low state. He was almost to the other side of the cabin. The snake stood still when rocks voice went to an abrupt stop. He turned around to see why. The snakes cold tense eyes widened with fear when he saw an unbelievable thing.

* * *

Rock, still muttering to her self and trying to figure stuff out turned around. She was alone. Ron was gone. She sat still in the warm cabin for a while. Looking around she wondered where Ron might have gone. Rock then stood up and walked over to the place she last saw him. Next to the corner. Her breaths shortened as the lac of air or the compression of the air started to get to her. In wonder she backed off and retook another breath.

* * *

The eyes of a wary girl looked from head to toe of the cabin for a snake. Great shock struck the poor girl when the snake she was looking for suddenly seemed to have warped back into the cabin. She went over to the snake and asked him of what had happened but the snake replied,

I don't know. All I know is were stuck here in a two dimensional cabin of temperatures.

slithering away the snake went back through the warp. The girl followed aimlessly.

* * *

Rock felt the temperature drop fast as she followed Ron. She didn't shiver once though, her jacket helped prevent that.

The whole cabin in what they entered seemed very gloomy and dark. The exact polar opposite to the other cabin. every thing was in reverse here. The furniture seemed as if it was a reflection of the other furniture in the other cabin. It seemed as though it was mis night here while it was day there. The moon of this alter dimension shown enough light so that Rock could see in the room.

She turned around to the snake at her foot who was yanking on jacket hard. she gave him a look saying what do want (non intimidation version).

"look at the corners of this room and tell me what you see and feel." Ron said. He then showed her over to one of the corners. It was shaped as a normal corner. The air level was the same. Nothing was there. Rock turned to the snake with puzzlement and watched him examine a normal corner.

* * *

With great confidence of his conclusion Ron turned away from the corner. He then went over to one of the walls and tried laying next to it. No effect on his breathing happened and there was no resistance put up by the wall what so ever. Getting off of the wall Ron moved towards the door with high hopes.

'if the invention isn't here then... what was blocking the door shouldn't be here ether.' Ron lifted himself up with his long extended body. He wrapped around the nob. Nothing happened. He twisted the nob and it gave away with such ease. creaking with small sound the door opened up. They looked out into the night area and there seemed to be a mountain right next to them. While the other looked as if they were on a mountain this one they were below a mountain.

"were out... but is that something we really want to do here?" Ron started to panick.


End file.
